The Center for Computational Biology & Bioinformatics (CCBB) is the only computational support facility on the Howard University (HU) campus that is dedicated to the support of biomedical and translational research. The CCBB fills a critical need at HU. This need is evidenced by the number of research projects, supported by the CCBB, that are primarily computational or contain a computational component (Figure 9). The projects supported in 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, and 2013 were 17, 21, 16, 23, and 29, respectively. The total number of projects supported by the CCBB reflects both the increasing numbers of HU investigators that are utilizing computational approaches in their research and the overall effectiveness of the CCBB in providing computational resource support to HU scientists and their collaborators. The primary focus of CCBB supported projects have been and continue to be in the areas of cancer, neurological diseases, and infectious diseases (including HIV/AIDS). The goal of providing computational resource support to HU scientists is embodied in specific aim #2 of this proposal (section 1.0, page 132); it is critical to fulfilling Howard University's institutional biomedical research goals. Effective studies on mechanisms of disease should employ, whenever possible, approaches that involve the convergence of biomedical sciences with non-biomedical disciplines such as the mathematical, computational, chemical, physical, and engineering sciences. The CCBB is well positioned to be a catalyst for these kinds of collaborative interactions among scientists at Howard University. The continued availability of resources at the CCBB to HU investigators is essential to the continued progression of biomedical and translational research at Howard University and to HU's ability to make meaningful contributions to the resolution of diseases that disproportionately impact minority populations. The CCBB also plays an important role in the university's effort to recruit new faculty to join its biomedical/translational research workforce. While the disciplines and interests of the recruited individuals may vary, they generally have a need for computational input in the performance of their research. In summary, the presence of the CCBB, will 1) continue to significantly contribute to the fulfillment of the Howard University's stated biomedical research goals, 2) will insure that Howard University scientists have the tools to make meaningful contributions to contemporary research problems that require molecular computation and/or modeling, and 3) enhance the institution's effort to attract high caliber scientists to the university.